Ark 9 Episode 6: The Two Princes
Participants Ginsei Yanazuka Keyth Tasanagi Reunion and Threats Ginsei stood in the middle of a street somewhere near the center of District One. There were a few bodies lying around him, all of them full of slashes, a few missing their heads. He slowly wiped Yuuyaiba’s blade off on one of the bodies before slowly sheathing his sword. The men lying on the ground all had Kanji somewhere on their bodies whether it was their faces or their necks or somewhere else on their body, showing that they had been a part of the Kagemaru Zaibatsu which had broken down due to the lack of a chairman for Kagemaru. For two years a civil war has been raging on in the streets of the District One and Two for dominance. Osoremaru with Ginsei still ambitiously leading the clan had slowly begun to gain an advantage over the other clans and they were thought to be the ones that would take the top. Ginsei looked up towards the cloudy sky which even during the day caused the atmosphere of the city to be rather dark and gray. After the two years since the Shinto Realm, Ginsei has used his new found ambition and pride in his bloodline to propel him even further towards his goals. He had let his hair grow longer which meant that it now came down just below his hips. His face had gained a couple scars, one noticeably slid across the bridge of his nose, stopping on both of his cheek bones yet despite its size; it was fainter than it should have been. The other new scar on his face was one that trailed diagonally above his left eyebrow, trailing just under his temple. He seemed all together more battle hardened. He still wore his black dress clothes which had become a part of him, even wearing them in times of war and chaos. Glancing over the bodies he slowly shook his head, turning to make his way back towards the Osoremaru clan building. Things in the city seemed out of place lately but Ginsei couldn’t put his finger exactly on what it was until he caught a strange feeling, sensing something familiar to him.. ((http://youtu.be/YPvHYtka1GM)) Keyth’s hands sat in his pants pockets. He had been wearing a black leather jacket with an oddly colored dress shirt under the jacket, they had black and gray akatsuki clouds on the shirt. And the shirt itself primary color had been black. A pair of dark jeans and really black sneakers that had gray shoe strings. Keyth had just left the Arasumaru building. Claymore, who had been discharged back to the military. Only found an empty lot. Arasumaru clan memebers all fled the clan. Leaving it completely due to the lack of activity. When Claymore left, he left the Arasumaru clans vault that only he and Keyth new the code to. Even Densuke didn’t know. A frown on his face when he had heard the news. The Arasumaru clan had disbanded, moving to join the two split clans that resided within the Kagemaru clan now. The Chimaru clan ran by the 40 year old Kashi, better yet known as Wild card on the streets. Highly unpredictable... he wants to run the Kagemaru with an Iron fist, simply wanting to push it to be the ultimate power, that in his eyes. It should be, and the Hoshmaru clan, ran by the female supremacist known as Hitomi Natsumae, aka Orange panther... she and her advisors wish to run the clan with control. Using their new laws in ways to create control over the city and every other clan within the city. All the other potential chairman in the Kagemaru family tree had 'accidents' within the 2 years, dying randomly and in sick ways. ((http://youtu.be/rS0uZUOkHAw)) " Hey..." Keyth said suddenly appearing in front of Ginsei. His long hair was almost equivalent to his rival clan member’s hair. "... Ginsei, long time no see." He said with a tooth pick in his mouth. A toothpick was sitting in between his teeth as he looked out at the scarred rival. He looked hardened, almost like he had seen as many wars as Keyth had on the other side. All around Keyth red dots lingered over his body. Maru Jeitai soldiers were aiming their guns at him. "..." His eyes cocked left to right. "..." On his back, Yamisuki sat. He couldn’t summon it anymore; his chi was useless in the real world for some odd reason. It was like it was turned off completely. "....Keyth’s tilted his head up, looking at the building right behind Ginsei. Watching Wild card stand to his full height. Despite the cold weather and the snow. He stood looking down at Keyth with an open shirt. His abs clearly visible as he smirked. " If it isn’t, the princes of the old Chairmen." Wild card as, both of his hands wrapped around the large machine gun that sat behind his neck like he was holding a pole. " I heard you were back in town Tasanagi. And look at little Ginsei... all grown up." He said with a sinister laugh. "...I just came to deliver a message to you girls, relax. Don’t look so angry." Keyth’s eyes continued to stare out at the male. He heard learned most of the information on him from Xiao. "... You two. Are gonna stay out of the way. The Election of the Kagemaru clan chairman, will be in 3 weeks. Within that time. I don’t need little shits like you two getting in the way. Ginsei's already on our shit list. That goes for you too Tasanagi." Wild card spoke proudly licking his lips. " You girls play nice now...." The Maru Jeitai soliders stood pulling their guns away from their bodies, Allowing wild card and the soliders to make there leave as Keyth continued to eye the man with that serious expression on his face. "...I see, things have gotten worse.." He said looking over at Ginsei. Coming Together? Ginsei glanced down at himself after noticing the red dots all over Keyth’s body. “It has been awhile…” Ginsei mumbled as he glanced over his shoulder, noticing a man standing on the building behind him. He released a slow breath which was able to be seen with the chill that was brought by the snow that was strangely falling in KasaiHana. It hardly ever snowed in this city… In fact… It never snowed in KasaiHana. Ginsei slowly placed his left hand onto the base of Yuuyaiba’s sheath when he realized who was behind him. “Kashi…” Ginsei glared as he turned to face the man known as ‘Wild Card’ in the streets of the city. Ginsei eyed the machine gun that Wild Card was holding with a cold glare. The white snow seemed to make Ginsei’s red violet eyes glow. “You’re just angry that I slaughtered a group of your men last week…” Ginsei spoke a loud; making sure Kashi would hear what he said. Ginsei watched the Maru Jeitai soldiers as they packed up and left with Wild Card. “The Maru Jeitai are on Kashi’s side…” Ginsei grimaced slightly, shaking his head which caused his ponytail to bounce slightly. Ginsei looked Keyth over, seeing how long his hair had become as well as how battle worn he looked. The time he spent in the Shinto Realm after they left must have been rough. “I’m assuming you’re up to speed on what’s been happening with the Civil War and all.” Ginsei spoke as he started walking down the street, glancing over his shoulder towards Keyth. “Hitomi obviously is too caught up in her superiority complex to care that Kashi has the Maru Jeitai…” Ginsei spoke out loud though he was mostly talking to himself. If Keyth chose to walk with Ginsei, they would head towards the Osoremaru building. “Despite that… I’ve got to come out on top over both of them. If Kashi honestly thinks that I’m going to sit down and stay out of the election, he’s a damn idiot. Keyth followed behind him. His head low and remained silent as Ginsei spoke. " Kashi, yeah I know a bit about what’s going on. And how Kashi's been using the Maru Jeitai for other mobs.. which I read in my father’s journal was a big no no. Using the Maru Jeitai in typical gang wars isn’t wise... and that asshole has to be stopped. As for Hitomi. She's just a bitter woman broken and foolish. Only thinking of controlling everything and anything in her way. Rather than looking at the big picture... As for the election. I don’t care to much for that. I’m.. pretty much out of the Yakuza business right now..." If at any point during the past two years that Ginsei had gotten his clan officially an elected clan. Then he'd more than likely have gold crescent on his shirt collar, an emblem of his clans sign that he and others of his clan would wear with pride. "...." Keyth’s eyes would linger at the button on Ginsei's shirt before he closed his eyes. " The Arasu, have split. I heard a lot of my guys are under Kashi. And even more are under Hitomi. I’m here... Ginsei." Keyth said his name stopping in the middle of the road, in front of his clans building. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) " Asking for your help." The wind picked up, as if an Image of Keyome appeared around Keyth’s very body. He had grown... a lot. No longer a childish idiot. But a young man with a brain. Keyth two years ago, would have never uttered the word 'help.' " We've had our differences. But I’m willing to put that behind me. I have... I have a family now." He said closing his eyes. " I had tons of money from the robberies... and the government seized it all back last year. I don’t have anything." He said opening his arms out. " So here I am. Looking to you. To help me. I don’t have any other choice. I... Have to food in my kids mouths! AND IM WILLING TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!..." The wind ceased as a burrow of snowy air blew over Keyth’s body, causing bits of the snow specs to cling to his clothing as he looked at Ginsei with a serious expression on his face. " You wanna make it to the top. Then fine. I don’t give a damn about this Yakuza crud. I just need money... Badly. The Kagemaru was my father’s organization... and sadly enough. He's allowed it to fall within the wrong hands. But, its up to us to stop these assholes. But you can’t do it alone. You wanna make it to the top. And i need some money so i can back on my feet. What’s it gonna be... Ginsei..." Keyth said as his hands dropped to his waist, clenching tightly into fists. Alliance of Princes ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlGXdcGlt6s)) Ginsei noticed Keyth eyeing the pin he had on his shirt after assuring Ginsei that he knew about the current situation. Ginsei stood there with his hands casually in his pants pockets as he listened to Keyth’s small speech. He could practically see how much Keyth had grown in the past two years. He wasn’t the brainless monkey that had been his rival. He was now a man ready to stand on his own two feet and take his place in the world. He was more like his father, the real Keyome Tasanagi. A slow grin slowly slid across Ginsei’s lips as he nodded a bit, his bangs flowing in the direction of the wind that blew. Ginsei stared into Keyth’s golden eyes, seeing the sincerity and determination in his eyes. “Years ago… I would have been disgusted with you even thinking of coming to join me but now that I’ve matured and you’ve matured… It seems that history is going to repeat itself in a new generation, even though the roles are switched slightly. Ginsei slowly held his right hand out to Keyth, still staring into his eyes. “You may not care about the Yakuza life and you may only be doing this for your children, but as of right now… You’re a Yakuza man of the Osoremaru clan. With the chaos the two of us can create when we’re around one another, Kashi and Hitomi won’t be a problem at all. Let’s show them what we can do… Cousin.” Ginsei grinned a bit and if Keyth had taken his hand, he would grip it firmly in a slight shake before turning to make his way into his clan building where it was warm to begin planning for the next three weeks, and the election. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8))His hand latched onto Ginsei's with a hard clap. "...Im still an Arasumaru. Ginsei. I need money to feed my family. And i also need the power to rebuild whats been destroyed from me by this civil war. To your men. I want them to know me as Arasu. I’m not a Tasanagi here in this Yakuza world. Im my own man. And i want to be known for my own accord. Not the feats of my father or the fear he gained through it. But by own way. And for respect to all of the Arasumaru ive lost." Keyth and Ginsei would drop the hold as Keyth listened to Ginsei's words finally and began to follow him inside. "... I'll make this happen. If it’s the last thing I do. I won’t let my family down." Keyth said clenching his chest. "... Yo.. Ginsei. I got a few ideas on the first move..." He said stepping inside as the doors closed behind him. The wind picked up, blowing past the large building, the snow blowing so high into the air that it touched the clouds. Keyome and Ginsueki's images lingered in the sky watching from above before the images dissipated. Hitomi who sat in Keyome’s old office began to go through his filings and her fist clenched over her findings. "... So it’s true. With the Tasanagi boy back... that means that he..." She got up staring out at the city. "...Is Family Heir. Damn that Keyome... leaving bullshit like that in his will.." She turned to her men. "...I want that Tasanagi boy in my office. NOW!" "Yes Ma'am!" They all said dispersing running out of the office. Her eyes gazed back upon the snowy city as she smirked a sinister one. "This city will be mine. No one will take it from me! I WILL CONTROL IT ALL!" She said laughing sadistically to herself. Category:Ark 9